1. Technical Field
The invention relates to analog circuits and systems. In particular, the invention relates to encoding and processing a plurality of input signals.
2. Description of Related Art
Multi-channel systems used in various modern processing and control applications are becoming more and more commonplace and important. For example, processing signals from a large array of sensors (e.g., a focal plane array of optical sensors) almost always involves simultaneous or nearly simultaneous processing of multiple, parallel channels from the sensor array. However, while important for many real world, modern applications, such multi-channel systems often present significant design challenges including, but not limited to, providing simultaneous processing capability for a plurality of wide dynamic range signals on the multiple, adjacent channels present in such systems. Problems including, but not limited to, the so-called noise-saturation dilemma, in which a large signal on one channel interferes with processing of small, effectively noise-like signals in adjacent channels, generally must be addressed in the design of the multi-channel system. Neuromorphic circuits and related circuit topologies may offer a solution to some of these significant obstacles associated with the design of multi-channel systems.
Neuromorphic circuits are electronic circuits that mimic the operation of cell populations within a nervous system and as such, may offer a number of advantages for robust signal processing in support of various multi-channel control and sensor processing applications. In particular, neuromorphic circuits may facilitate robust multi-channel signal processing in a manner that mimics certain populations of neural cells including, but not limited to, populations of neural cells found in a brain, for example. As an animal's brain is generally adept at processing and interpreting a barrage of signals received from an animal's environment in a robust manner, so to are various neuromorphic circuits that mimic brain-like functions. Specifically, the neuromorphic circuit may perform various brain-like functions in a robust manner substantially similar or at least modeled on its biological counterpart. An example of a neuromorphic circuit topology that offers some significant promise is the feed-forward, on-center off-surround network. The challenge remains developing practical implementations and more particularly low-power integrated circuit implementations for multi-channel control and processing systems that facilitate using neuromorphic circuits such as the feed-forward, on-center off-surround network topology.